mugulitafandomcom-20200213-history
Pacifer of Eternal Life/Transcript
Carlos: okay, who's ready to play poker. [blood is sprayed in his eyes] *'Bebe:' can i play poker. *'Carlos:' No girls allowed.poke fun at a sad Bebe. *'Bebe:'(sad) how you bet me at a poker night. *'Carlos:' but i rejected you for being a girl(men poke fun at a heartbroken Bebe,but Ramon,Melanie,Kayla and Jorge glares angrily at them.] *'Bebe:' that means you you you.....(her heart is beating faster and shatters into pieces)(voice breaking)i think you better apologizeaway from the backyard. *'Vanilla:' Bebe Ooh. hi i'm Bebe and i loves to sing! [Vanilla throw a card into the backyard of a haunted house'' ]'' what are you looking at? the name's Vanilla. *'Carlos:' [ Chuckling ],hey your parents named you Nikita.growls at Carlos. *'Jorge:' What? Are you out of your mind? *'Carlos:' Why, is there something wrong? *'Kayla:' Haven't you ever heard the saying "If you don't stop rejected Bebe for being a girl, it'll break her fragile heart"? *'Carlos and Vanilla:' Uuh, no! *'Jorge:' Let me tell you the story of the ghost of Juanita. claps, Carlos and Vanilla's tooth chattering, breathing quickly It were a cold day, in November, and in Muerte Harbor lived a little girl who loved to make friends.Until one day, when two best friends looking for a ball for the 444th time, is scared his spine is tingling with fear... *'Fred:' Huh, huh... Huh? *'Jorge:' Permanently! *'Fred:' Mommy.(Juanita gets angry at Fred) *'Fred:' terrified No...No... NO!(Juanita chopped Fred's head off with an axe) *'Jorge:' He couldn't looking for a ball for months. Until one day, Juanita feeds his bones to her pet chihuahua, Gigi! *'Carlos and Vanilla:' Oh, no! [ Laughs ] [ violin playing] *'Bebe:'a door he doesn't like me anymore.(singing quietly) I'm a cha-cha-cha Chihuahua, I'm the smallest dog in town. I never have to walk, because they carry me around.When I am a puppy, I'm no bigger than a cup.and I get no bigger even when I am grown up.cha-cha-cha I'm a cha-cha-cha Chihuahua, everybody thinks I'm...cute(looks at the pictures, a table and a living room.)(Bebe saws Juanita crying)What's wrong, Juanita. *'Juanita:' Beatrice makes fun of me because i'm a dork? *'Bebe:'You are not a dork,Juanita,You are an intelligent, energetic, adorable young lady, and don't you ever let anyone tell you any now,somebody told me a story that you fed the bones of some kid to your pet chihuahua and that you're really a ghost. *'Juanita:'Oh, you can keep them. *'Bebe:'They belong to Carlos, my best friend who wouldn't let me play because i'm a girl.(thunder claps.flashback opens to Bebe is singing to the chihuahua while dancing. )Hola, niña o amigo. Te vine aquí, sería poderoso oleaje!(Charmed, the chihuahua begins following her. The two begin dancing across the tombstones. Meanwhile Juanita smiling. Beatrice is going to a cemetery and heard Bebe's singing.)We're right where we belong, with an bark and a song! We are moving right along to the-(''Beatrice blows a whistle to cease her activities with the chihuahua. This makes the animal go back to her,flashback ends.) *'Juanita:'To win against a boy like Carlos, all it takes is some girl power and some girl powder.(Beatrice,Vanilla, and Carlos are walking in terror) *'Carlos:'Now where are those stupid card? is gotta be-- *'Bebe:'Carlos. oh, carlos *'Carlos:'Bebe, is that you, you're all white...like a-- ghost? *'Bebe:'And it's all because you wouldn't let me play your game, because I was a girl. *'Carlos:'but i *'Bebe:'now that I'm a ghost, it's my turn to play a poker game. *'Beatrice:'Behind me.hahahaha, there's no way i will apologize. *'Juanita:'Meeee! and Vanilla screams and running through a wall. *'Carlos:'i''m sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry, you can play, girls are allowed. *'Bebe:'Wow! juanita beats death. Category:Transcripts